


Молчание

by Zainka



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:25:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zainka/pseuds/Zainka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пустое пространство между ними поглотило все, что им, возможно, хотелось сказать (с)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Молчание

**Author's Note:**

> Название: **Silence**  
>  Автор: **Morgiana**  
>  Оригинал был здесь: http://ainokusabi.atspace.com/fanfiction/silence.html  
> Разрешение на перевод получено
> 
> От переводчика:  
> Посвящается **Винни-пух**  
>  Большое спасибо **Эрл Грею** за помощь

1

Ясон в очередной раз доказывал, что способен заниматься несколькими делами одновременно. Он разговаривал по телефону, следил за погодой на улице, подписывал бумаги, которые подносил Катце, и нервно поглядывал на часы. Половина двенадцатого. Катце, достаточно знакомый с неофициальной стороной отношений Ясона и Рики, понимал, что парень должен был вернуться до десяти. Ну, учитывая, что дождь лил, как из ведра, а вой ветра не могли приглушить даже звуконепроницаемые окна, причина этой задержки была более чем очевидна. Ясон, похоже, вполне сознавал это: он не казался встревоженным – разве что только немного раздраженным.  
Фурнитур Джими налил им кофе и ушел, забрав пустой поднос. Катце невольно проводил фурнитура взглядом.  
– Я тебя больше не задерживаю. Иди домой. – Голос Ясона вернул его к реальности. Блонди смял сигарету в пепельнице и посмотрел на часы. Опять.  
– Может, мне… поискать Рики?  
Ясон слегка скривил губы (у него это означало улыбку).  
– Не беспокойся о нем. Там все в полном порядке. Насколько я его знаю, сидит сейчас у какого-нибудь _знакомого_.  
– Из тех, с кем ты запретил ему встречаться?  
Ясон бросил на него взгляд, словно вопрошавший: «Я похож на идиота?» Катце вздохнул, встал и начал собирать бумаги. Не успел он закончить, как в дверь позвонили. Катце бросил удивленный взгляд в сторону коридора. Рики зашел бы без звонка, а для случайного визита время было неподходящее. Джими тенью скользнул по комнате и исчез в коридоре.  
Зеленоглазый Джими был тихим и послушным мальчиком, полностью лишенным индивидуальности. Поэтому, когда из коридора донеслось короткое и выразительное «Ё-ё!», это могло означать только одно. Рики вернулся.  
Юноша остановился в дверях. На губах играла широкая улыбка. Он промок насквозь, словно забрался под душ полностью одетым… и, судя по всему, еще и принял грязевую ванну. Вода текла с одежды и волос, а в руках он держал что-то… что-то маленькое и мохнатое.  
– Черт, как приятно, когда тебя замечают, – заметил он, глядя на Джими. – По пути сюда я собрал целый букет очаровательных высказываний, но твое – самое красочное.  
Комментариев не последовало. Рики глубоко вздохнул и продолжал, по-прежнему обращаясь к фурнитуру:  
– У нас есть два варианта. Либо ты приносишь мне стопку полотенец и халат, либо я пошлепаю прямо так и возьму их сам.  
Джими поглядел на собирающуюся на полу грязную лужу.  
И выбрал первый вариант.  
– Что это? – спросил Ясон, указывая на мех, торчащий из-под пальцев монгрела.  
Рики пожал плечами.  
– Не мог же я просто оставить их на улице, верно? – ответил он, словно это было ясно, как день. Катце решил, что пора убираться из горячей точки. – Правильно, Катце?  
Правильно.  
Рики нагнулся и опустил на пол двух котят. Котята были не в лучшем состоянии, чем он сам. Ясон холодно посмотрел на своего пета.  
– Ты же не думаешь, что сможешь оставить их?  
– Что ты, конечно, нет! – Рики иронически улыбнулся ему и взял у Джими полотенце. – Я не настолько глуп, чтобы думать, будто _ты_ можешь испытывать сострадание к пету.  
Джими ухмыльнулся, отвернув лицо и изо всех сил стараясь не издать ни звука. К несчастью, безуспешно. Бедняга. Н-да, определенно пора эвакуироваться, подумал Катце.  
– Я иду домой, – объявил он.  
Рики отступил, давая ему пройти.  
– Кстати, рыжий, хочешь котенка?  
Катце холодно посмотрел на него.  
– У меня аллергия на петов.

***  
Рики имел полное право на ненависть и очень хорошо знал это. У него был длиннющий список причин, объясняющий, почему он должен испытывать ненависть. И Катце никогда не пытался разубедить его. Между ними все было честно: после всего, что произошло, Катце был у Рики в долгу.  
Между тем, у Ясона был столь же длинный список столь же важных причин, объясняющий, почему Рики должен испытывать благодарность. Все с трудом достигнутое понимание между ними развалилось, когда оба осознали, что их списки идентичны.  
Когда-то – очень давно – Ясон просто забрал Рики, даже не задумавшись ни на минуту, не спрашивая согласия. Оторвал от его мира, от корней, от жалкого заменителя семьи и жизни. Оторвал от голода, переплетенного с пьяной радостью, от редких, драгоценных вспышек бессмысленного счастья и от свободы, ограниченной лишь выстуженностью неотапливаемых квартир.  
Ясон не мог понять, как можно хотеть вернуться туда. Рики не мог понять, как можно хотеть остаться здесь.  
Катце не понимал только, какого черта именно он должен быть переводчиком. 

Они боролись. Молчаливая, непрекращающаяся война пожирала обоих изнутри. Оба знали, что это бессмысленно, и ни один не мог ничего с этим поделать.  
Человек с менее развитым инстинктом собственника, чем у Ясона, пошел бы на компромисс. Любил бы и терпеливо ждал ответа на свою любовь. Стиснул бы зубы и подождал еще немного, позволив любимому вернуться по доброй воле. Но главному Господину Блонди недоставало такого терпения, он хотел больше, хотел всего. Не то чтобы он был плохим человеком, не то чтобы он не пытался. Но живущий в нем избалованный ребенок, привыкший получать все, что хочет, не мог ждать. Во всем, что касалось эмоций, Ясон был ущербным. Юпитер создала его ущербным, его воспитали ущербным. Такой ребенок способен до смерти замучить любимого щенка, даже не понимая, что творит. Но этот ребенок определенно любил щенка.  
Человек более ловкий, более покладистый, чем Рики, понял бы. Принял бы любовь хозяина и постарался воспользоваться предоставленной малой толикой свободы вместо того, чтобы бессмысленно бороться за нее. Сжигая себя, сознавая, что так ничего не добьется, сознавая, что с каждым днем все ближе к полному поражению. Ближе к отчаянию.  
А Катце был немым свидетелем их обоюдной боли – в точности мебель. Которая молча поддерживает, когда жизнь становится по-настоящему тяжелой, на которой можно отдохнуть. Не более того. 

***  
– Катце…  
– Нет.  
– Но Катце…  
– НЕТ.  
– Откуда ты знаешь, что я…  
– Нет, Рики.  
Мальчишка вздохнул. Рыжие котята, с точки зрения Катце похожие на маленьких выстиранных тигров, гуляли по столу, заносчиво задрав хвостики. Рики взял одного из них и облокотился на спинку стула Катце.  
– Кошки тебе подходят.  
Катце вспомнил древнюю истину, гласящую, что терпение – добродетель.  
– Отстань от него, – пробормотал Ясон, не поднимая на них глаз.  
Рики возмутился.  
– Ты приказал мне избавиться от них, – произнес он с нажимом. – Так я именно этим и занимаюсь.  
– Рики, даже не пытайся всучить их мне. Ненавижу петов.  
– Да ну? И почему бы это? – спросил монгрел, прижимая мокрого звереныша к щеке. Звереныш в этот момент царапал ему руку.  
– Потому что они шумные, сварливые, вездесущие, назойливые, болтливые сверх меры, злобные и драчливые. Можешь назвать это профессиональной болезнью.  
– Ладно-ладно, намек понял, – фыркнул Рики. – Ребятки, пойдемте-ка пить молочко.  
Подхватил второго котенка и ушел. 

***  
Они проводили вместе много времени. После возвращения Ясон решил показать Рики – на простых практических примерах, – как ему повезло и насколько с ним обращаются не так, как с обычным петом. Он хотел показать монгрелу других петов – и других хозяев. Поэтому Рики снова начал посещать Светское Общество, сопровождая Ясона на различных официальных мероприятиях. Долгие часы, иногда ночи, среди слуг и других петов, которых – и Ясон это знал – юноша ненавидел всей душой. Блонди полагал причину в том, что они никогда не относились к монгрелу как к равному, но Катце знал, что дело не в этом. Рики считал их ничтожествами, человеческой грязью, и эта грязь пугала его. В равной степени испорченные и пустые, они являли собой его будущее, показывали, чем он станет, если сдастся, если хоть на миг забудет о ненависти.  
Результаты тактики Ясона были предсказуемы.  
Первые жалобы начались через три дня. Взбешенные владельцы избитых петов, встревоженные начальники травмированного персонала. Ясон был даже доволен, придя к выводу, что его драгоценный малыш восстановил нормальное психофизическое состояние.  
Вытаскивать парня из бездны отчаяния, показывая, что его жизнь могла бы быть много хуже, было, наверное, не лучшим методом. Но пытаться объяснить это Ясону значило впустую тратить время и слова. Блонди был непреклонен. И упрям, как осел.  
К счастью, не так же глуп.  
Желая дать Рики больше свободы, устав от сплетен, от ворчания Рауля, разочарованный результатами своих действий, он передал пета под единоличную опеку Катце.  
И вот, почти десять лет спустя, Катце вернулся к роли няньки и фурнитура.  
Наверное, если бы Ясон знал, чем обернется эта опека, подумал бы дважды. 

***  
– Договор? – Катце не верил своим ушам.  
Ясон встретился с ним взглядом в зеркале заднего вида.  
– Да, договор. Я позволю ему оставить эти меховые помпоны, если он будет хорошо себя вести.  
Катце не сдержал улыбки. В сущности, Ясон мог бы с тем же успехом потребовать, чтобы Рики ходил на ресницах.  
– Мне найти хороший приют для животных? – спросил он.  
– Да, очень смешно. – Ясон вздохнул и посмотрел в окно. – Может, я и сумасшедший, но еще не докатился до полного идиотизма. Я знаю, где-нибудь через неделю он перестанет считать этот договор обязательным. Поэтому считаю важным сделать эту неделю как можно более эффективной.  
Кто бы сомневался. 

2

– Пошли, малыш.  
Рики не двинулся с места. Он сидел на подоконнике, уставившись в пол, и дрожал. Неудивительно, учитывая его нынешний наряд. Катце взял со стола одеяло.  
– Шевелись, Рики.  
Он был не в настроении деликатничать. Рики слышал его и, пусть замерзший и усталый, еще мог двигаться сам.  
Рики вздохнул и поднялся. Подошел к рыжему, и тот набросил ему на плечи одеяло. Рики улыбнулся.  
– Что?  
– Ничё.  
– Пшли. – Катце обнял его за плечи и потащил к лифту. Рики привалился к стене.  
– Что теперь? – спросил он.  
– Ну… – Катце порадовался, что умеет говорить, не вынимая сигареты изо рта. – Они до четырех утра будут сидеть здесь и толковать о политике компании, ты пойдешь спать, а я выкурю три пачки сигарет и посмотрю, что в этом заведении показывают по телевизору.  
Оба надолго замолчали.  
– Возьми меня с собой.  
– Что? – Сигарета едва не упала на пол. Гласные, вроде «о», были очень неудобными.  
– У тебя же есть комната в служебном крыле, верно?  
– Хм… – Согласные гораздо безопаснее.  
– Возьми меня с собой. Я рехнусь со всеми этими неженками.  
– Рики, – вздохнул Катце, – пожалуйста, постарайся…  
Рики нахмурился.  
– Катце, я _стараюсь_. Избегаю конфликтных ситуаций. Но клянусь, если мне еще одну ночь придется слушать, что обо мне думают все эти засранцы, конференц-центр Эоса увидит первый случай массового убийства в своей истории.  
– Второй, – пробормотал Катце. Рики не обратил на это внимания.  
– Он не узнает. А если узнает, возражать не будет. – Пет устремил на него умоляющий взгляд.  
Ладно. Что скрывать, с возрастом Катце становился все мягче. 

– Помоги мне снять все это.  
Рики вынырнул из-под одеяла, под которым спрятался с чашкой горячего чая.  
Катце сел рядом и начал расстегивать застежки немногочисленных ремешков, составляющих в данный момент наряд Рики.  
Уверенные, ласковые, спокойные прикосновения. Несколько легких, умелых движений, и Рики освободился от нелепого одеяния. И, обнаженный, снова залез под одеяло.  
– А знаешь, что я думаю?.. – начал он. – Ты был бы хорошим отцом.  
Катце нахмурился.  
– Просто старая привычка. Только и всего.  
– Нет. Я наблюдал за тобой. Когда ты заботишься о ком-то, это настоящая забота. От души.  
Катце решил не обращать внимания это заявление. На мгновение задумался, решая, лечь ли в одну постель с Рики или уютно устроиться на полу. Впрочем, какого черта. Его кастрировали именно для того, чтобы в его отношениях с петами не осталось места двусмысленности. Теоретически, разумеется, но все-таки.  
Рики приподнялся на локте, подпер голову рукой.  
– Думаешь, он разрешит мне оставить их?  
– Он обещал, – отозвался Катце.  
Наступило долгое молчание. Рики повернулся на спину и мгновение безучастно смотрел в потолок. Катце сел рядом, привалившись к стене.  
– Не думай, будто я не понимаю, какое это ребячество. Просто… мне, правда, нравятся эти котята. И чертовски весело устраивать ему время от времени неприятности.  
– Ты устраиваешь их все время, Рики.  
Мальчишка вздохнул.  
– Как все было бы чудесно и хорошо, если бы он влюбился в тебя.  
– Почему? – сухо спросил дилер. Никогда не показываешь эмоции, да, Катце?  
– Потому что ты принял бы его любовь. Оценил бы.  
Катце с трудом сглотнул.  
– Может, в этом все и дело. Он любит сложные задачи. – На его лице ничего не отразилось. Катце не знал, как это ему удалось.  
– Да уж. Любит.  
Рики долго смотрел на рыжего, и в лице его проступило что-то странное, что-то незнакомое. И это что-то сказало Катце, что он уже проиграл. Он сам не знал, что именно, но знал, что проиграл.  
Мальчишка схватил его за руку, и сильная хватка напомнила, что это уже не ребенок. Катце пришлось наклониться, податься вперед, чтобы Рики не повредил ему суставы. Кожа коснулась кожи, губы встретились. И мозги Катце отключились. 

***  
Те, кто полагал наличие у Катце каких-нибудь комплексов на почве кастрации, определенно ошибались. Ну, естественно, сама по себе операция не относилась к самым приятным воспоминаниям, и, наверное, если бы ему в свое время дали шанс выбирать самому, он бы выбрал другую жизнь. Но Катце не жаловался. Даже – иногда – был вполне доволен своим нынешним положением. Танагура прогнила до основания. Бизнес по купле-продаже страсти обеспечивал ей половину дохода. Секс был профессией, развлечением, валютой… часто всем сразу. Лаборатории, заводы, крупные финансовые организации, человеческие жизни… Этим испорченным миром управляла не Юпитер – им управлял тестостерон. Желание доводило мужчин до невообразимого; оно управляло ими и толкало на любые низости. А Катце чувствовал себя свободным от всего этого. Как бармен, который сам не пьет.  
Разумеется, как и большинство мальчиков, кастрированных после достижения половой зрелости, он мог получать удовольствие от секса. Катце знал, что такое желание – более или менее, – или, скорее, мог представить себе, каким сильным оно может быть у человека с нормальным уровнем гормонов. Но он управлял своим телом, а не наоборот. Он. Не оно.  
Более или менее. 

***  
Когда он немного разобрался в вихре охвативших его чувств и ощущений, то самым сильным из них оказалось удивление. Он был удивлен. Его удивило, что это оказалось так легко. Коснуться тела Рики, почувствовать его кожу. Украсть имущество хозяина, разделить его наваждение. Переплести пальцы с пальцами Рики.  
Его удивило, что Рики, привыкший к сильному, доминирующему телу, еще может быть таким ласковым, таким внимательным, таким нежным. Удивило, что это было так хорошо. Удивило, что он не почувствовал раскаяния, удивило, что ни единой секунды не чувствовал себя предателем.  
И удивило сверх меры, что Рики заставил его кончить. 

Катце приподнялся на руках и посмотрел на лежащего под ним парня. Темные глаза безучастно смотрели сквозь него, не видя. Катце отвел черные, слипшиеся пряди со лба Рики. Монгрел моргнул, посмотрел на него и поднял руку. Провел пальцами по шраму на щеке Катце. Приоткрыл губы, словно собираясь что-то сказать, но не произнес ни слова. Мимолетно улыбнулся и отвел взгляд. Правильно. Говорить было не о чем.  
– Давно я уже не чувствовал себя так… в безопасности, – произнес он, наконец, к огромному удивлению Катце. Рыжий расхохотался.  
– Что смешного?  
– Твое оригинальное представление о безопасности, – отозвался Катце, ложась на бок.  
– То есть?  
– То есть, – Катце позволил себе саркастически улыбнуться, – когда Ясон узнает, он удавит тебя, а меня распнет.  
Рики это, похоже, не огорчило.  
– Верно. – Он криво усмехнулся. – Очень смешно.  
Катце не ответил. Дотянулся до сигарет и дал одну Рики. Юноша привалился к его груди и через некоторое время задремал, едва не уронив горящую сигарету Катце на грудь. Через несколько часов Рики резко очнулся от беспокойного сна. Поглядел на Катце. На лице его застыло странное, какое-то удивленное выражение. Приподнявшись, он поцеловал нижнюю губу дилера, прихватив ее зубами. Потом лег на бок, чтобы Катце было удобнее обнять его. Так они и провели остаток ночи; не было сказано ни слова. Говорить было не о чем. 

3

Какое-то время – слишком долго – Ясон обращался с монгрелом не как с живым человеческим существом, а как с неким обособившимся продолжением собственной жизни. Феномен, идея, наваждение, вспышка интуиции… вот чем был Рики.  
Понадобилось три года, чтобы он, наконец, стал человеком – человеком с трудным характером и мятежной душой, человеком, с которым блонди приходилось считаться. Ясон учился. И, вероятно, пытался выстроить отношения с Рики на той же самой основе, что и с Катце: иметь полный контроль, но оставить достаточно места, чтобы расправить крылья. Научиться говорить с ним. Говорить с ним и выслушивать ответы. Все убеждения блонди перевернулись вверх дном: ему приходилось учиться говорить со своим наваждением так, словно это – живой человек со своими собственными взглядами, а не некий податливый комок глины. Иногда изменения шли слишком сложно.  
Ясон, сколько бы правил он не нарушил, вел упорядоченную жизнь, заключенную в строгие рамки. Рауль был его другом. Всегда. И только. Рики был его любовником. И только. Каждый связанный с Ясоном человек играл в его жизни строго определенную роль. Передача одной роли кому-то другому уничтожила бы хрупкое равновесие, дало бы одному человеку слишком большое влияние. Катце знал это. Знал, потому что был единственным, кто не укладывался в эту схему. Его обязанности никогда не были точно определены, он просто делал то, что требовалось в данный момент. Он мог делать все, что угодно, ему можно было доверить любое дело, с ним можно было говорить обо всем, потому что он был в полной власти Ясона. Блонди был для него господином, хозяином, начальником и наставником. Но не возлюбленным. У Катце же не было никакой власти над ним. Вот почему Ясон доверял фурнитуру больше, чем Раулю и Рики вместе взятым.  
Казалось, ничего не изменилось. Катце всегда проводил много времени в доме Ясона. Работал там, когда приходилось пользоваться сведениями настолько секретными или ценными, что не должно было возникнуть даже тени подозрения, что, кроме главы Синдиката, к ним имеет доступ кто-то еще. Иногда он просто забывал уходить домой на ночь. Курил сигареты, пил вино после обеда, давал советы новым фурнитурам. И разговаривал с Ясоном на разные темы, только отдаленно связанные с работой.  
Казалось, ничего не изменилось, только теперь к ним присоединился Рики. Вроде бы, ничего необычного, но по какой-то причине это произошло именно сейчас, а не в предыдущие три года.  
Катце достаточно знал своего господина, чтобы услышать безмолвный призыв о помощи. Рики был на грани, и Ясон не мог ему помочь. Аналитический мозг, запрограммированный с математической точностью, не мог постичь иррациональное.  
Понять раздвоенность. 

***  
Рики касался его тела.  
Они лежали, прижавшись друг к другу, обнявшись так, что волосы щекотали им лица. И вдобавок, Рики трогал его. Как не следовало бы.  
– Прекрати. – Рики не остановился. – Прекрати, мелкий. Никогда не трогай меня там.  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты кончил.  
Катце слегка повернул голову, коснувшись губами уха Рики.  
– Я сегодня не кончу. Просто нет настроения. – Спокойное такое объяснение. – Просто перестань, лады? Будь умницей.  
Рики фыркнул, но потом придвинулся ближе, обнял Катце обеими руками.  
– Когда-нибудь тебе придется объяснить мне это.  
– Что?  
– Как это работает. Ну, как ты это делаешь.  
Катце не сдержал смеха, но так ничего и не сказал. 

– Мы должны прекратить это.  
– Знаю.

Сегодня Рики был беспокоен, их секс был торопливым и яростным, сосредоточенным и напряженным. Темные глаза напоминали две черные дыры. 

– Он любит тебя.  
– Знаю.

В тот день – позже – Рики сказал, что с Катце чувствует себя в безопасности. Потому что Катце ничего не хочет от него. Не просит, не давит, не требует, не приказывает. Их молчание было уютным и ничего не значило, – просто все было так, как и должно быть. С Ясоном молчание всегда что-то означало: страх, дурное настроение. Рики мог молчать в знак протеста или потому, что ему было слишком стыдно, чтобы говорить. Потому что он был слишком усталым, слишком испуганным или слишком сердитым. Но здесь, с Катце, просто ничего не надо было говорить.  
Катце понимал, каково ему. Они вместе работали, болтали – но только иногда – о рок-концертах, дешевых наркотиках и прочих развлечениях из жизни «до Ясона». Вместе молчали, слушая гудение компьютера, покуривая сигареты или ожидая того, что должно произойти. Довольно часто спорили, Но это тоже ничего не значило. Они занимались любовью, не говоря об этом, не решая, где, когда или как. Это просто происходило – всегда в молчании. Это просто происходило, и каждый раз должен стать последним, хотя оба знали, что не станет. 

***  
Катце приподнялся в ванне и открыл глаза. Посмотрел на тело, погруженное в воду, – свою наготу он очень не любил. Резиновый утенок, мягко покачивающийся на воде, чуть-чуть повернулся, тупо уставившись на него пластмассовыми глазками. Черт, вместе с ним купались три желтых утенка. Рики запустил их в воду раньше, чем Катце сумел вышвырнуть его из ванной. Где только чертов сопляк их нашел?  
Катце снова закрыл глаза и положил голову на холодный бортик.  
Несколько дней назад Ясон решил позволить Рики работать. Свобода, какой никогда не было ни у одного пета. Парень знал это. И был благодарен. Хотя и не умел показать благодарность надлежащим образом. Но они делали успехи. Ясону было нужно, чтобы парень жил, а не просто существовал рядом с ним. Ему были нужны его жизнь, его страсть, его таланты.  
«Я оставляю это на тебя», сказал он.  
Иногда Катце казалось, что Ясон прекрасно знает, что происходит между ними, и позволяет этому происходить, поскольку находит полезным.  
От этой мысли кинуло в дрожь.  
– Нам надо поговорить. Нам _действительно_ надо поговорить. – Голос Рики раздался прямо у него над головой.  
– О чем? – Катце открыл глаза и посмотрел на него.  
– О тебе. О нас. О нем. О сексе. О чем угодно. Я устал от молчания дома. Поговори со мной, черт побери.  
– Хочешь поговорить о своей собственной глупости? – Катце нахмурился и сел.  
– Моей глупости? Ведь это тебя распнут, разреши напомнить.  
– О, только потому, что ты – его миленькое наважденьице? Нашел, наконец, какие-то плюсы в своем положении?  
– Я, по крайней мере, не трус. Будь у меня выбор, я бы не…  
– У тебя был выбор, Рики. У тебя была масса времени, чтобы сбежать. Ты вернулся сам.  
– Потому что кое-кто, кого я считал другом, подставил меня.  
– Я никогда не называл себя твоим другом, Рики.  
– А ты когда-нибудь называл себя хоть чьим-то другом?  
– Нет.  
– Надо думать.  
Он резко повернулся и вышел. Катце выругался и вылез из ванны.  
Рики нашелся в спальне – там, где они несколько часов назад занимались любовью. В воздухе еще стоял тяжелый запах пота и секса. Катце взял пачку с тумбочки, раскурил две сигареты и передал одну Рики.  
– Так о чем речь? – спросил он.  
– О том, что мы любовники?  
– О том, что ты уклоняешься от реальной проблемы.  
– О том, что ты оба – рабы?  
– О том, что мы оба его рабы.  
Рики дымил сигаретой.  
– Угу, – вздохнул он. – Он бесподобен.  
– Позволь ему любить тебя, Рики.  
– Легко сказать. Я, знаешь ли, не ты: дать так распахать себе лицо и по-прежнему делать то, что велено. У меня есть…  
– Достоинство?  
– Вот именно.  
– Есть некоторая разница между отсутствием достоинства и отсутствием мозгов. Он располосовал мне лицо, но оставил в живых. Я вовсе не мазохист. Кроме того, ты снова уклоняешься от темы.  
– О, черт, да, я уклоняюсь! – зло сказал Рики. – Все наши проблемы на самом деле у меня в голове, и все, что от меня требуется – не уклоняться от них. Блин. Дело не в том, что ты хочешь спать со мной – мы занимаемся сексом потому, что я уклоняюсь. Дело не в том, такой жадной задницы, как у тебя, я в жизни не встречал. Это все, черт побери, из-за меня, да? И я не могу ужиться с Ясоном из-за моего норова, а не потому, что он, черт побери, насилует меня, когда и сколько хочет – в среднем полтора раза в день, три раза в день в выходные.  
– Жестокие слова, Рики, – вздохнул Катце. Оба надолго замолчали. Потом рыжий продолжил: – Я видел, как ты сидишь у него на коленях. Я видел его руку на твоей щеке. Ты не выглядел жертвой насилия.  
К удивлению Катце, Рики засмеялся.  
– Вот видишь… вот точно такой ты и есть. Я только что оскорбил тебя, если ты вдруг не заметил. И что ты в первую очередь делаешь? Кидаешься защищать его. Я начинаю думать, что он тут не единственный с наваждением.  
– Я не люблю его. – Это звучало глупо, жалко. Так ребенок отрицает, что украл конфету. – Я не люблю его, – повторил он снова, как-то против воли. – Он пощадил меня. Подарил новую жизнь… вместе со своим доверием. Он доверился _мне_ – монгрелу, фурнитуру, отребью. Обращается со мной как с человеком. Справедливо. Всем, что у меня есть, я обязан ему. Я жизнь за него отдам. Но я не люблю его – не так, как ты. Я не _влюблен_ в него.  
Блестяще. Такому объяснению Катце и сам верил. Почему бы и Рики не поверить?  
– Ты снова лжешь. И, кроме того, с чего ты взял, что я его люблю?  
– Ты еще не убил его во сне.  
– На свете масса людей, которых я еще не убил.  
– И сколько из этих живых могли бы сказать, что изнасиловали тебя?  
Рики не ответил.  
– Дай еще сигарету, – сказал он через некоторое время, бросая окурок на ковер. 

4

Каждый день более или менее походил на другой. Катце просыпался, проверял почту, _потом_ шел в ванную; отвечал на самые важные сообщения, _потом_ завтракал. Проверял расписание на день и, если не было назначено встреч, мог провести весь день в тех же трусах, в которых спал.  
Он предпочитал именно такой вариант – без внешних помех, когда можно работать в собственном ритме, наедине со своим трудоголизмом.  
Работа же заключалась, в основном, в том, чтобы наблюдать, использовать возможности, быть в курсе. Рынок был как живое существо, – всегда в движении, постоянные изменения. И самые существенные изменения обычно происходили в те четыре часа, когда он позволял себе поспать. Надо знать десятки неписанных правил, надо _жить_ тем, что хочешь контролировать.  
Что ж, ему такая жизнь нравилась. Это давало ощущение… силы? Нравилось, как начинало подергивать в животе, когда возникало какое-то новое дело, для которого требовалось согласовать действия нескольких человек, контролировать сотни вещей, предвидеть десятки трудностей. На мгновение его охватывали сомнения, получится ли и на этот раз одолеть этот хаос. И ни с чем не сравнимое удовлетворение, когда он и на этот раз справлялся.  
Самая большая проблема существовала на самом низком уровне: жители трущоб, исполнявшие мелкие поручения. Никогда не угадаешь, когда такой парень решит внезапно исчезнуть, как долго просуществует нынешний адрес электронной почты или номер мобильного телефона. У большинства обитателей Цереса не было постоянных адресов, по правде говоря, у них не было даже настоящих фамилий. Они искали работу, потому что им были нужны деньги – нужны очень сильно и _сейчас_ , но Катце мог ответить только одно: «Я позвоню, когда у меня будет что-нибудь для тебя». И звонил – месяцев через пять. И никто не отвечал.  
Катце серьезно подумывал переложить это дело на Рики. Парень сумеет восстановить свои контакты в Цересе, он более общителен… ну, не _очень_ общителен, но все равно общительнее, чем Катце. Он легко мог бы держать проблему «временных работников» под контролем. Ясону, вероятно, идея не понравится, он предпочел бы отсечь своего пета от Цереса. Но поручать Рики что-либо другое было, по мнению Катце, слишком опасно.  
Половина серьезных партнеров Катце были также и партнерами Ясона, а значит, вполне могли видеть и запомнить парня. Более того, было очевидно, что Рики может работать только под началом Ясона, а значит, любой промах мог иметь невообразимые последствия. Если бы Рики _увидел_ какой-нибудь неподходящий человек, этого вполне могло хватить, чтобы этот карточный домик рухнул, завалив их всех.  
Ясон знал, что найти Рики работу будет трудно. На самом деле, почти невозможно.  
Он сказал, что оставляет это на усмотрение Катце. Он не приказывал – просто попросил.  
И, разумеется, Ясон знал, что Катце что-нибудь придумает, сколько бы бессонных ночей это ему не стоило.  
Такой хитроумный, всегда под рукой… так типично для тебя, Ясон. 

***  
Ага, Катце, продолжай обманывать себя.  
Вот он – медленно пробуждается от дремоты, голова на коленях блонди… оглядывает комнату, на губах играет лукавая улыбка. Двое других петов бросают на него презрительные взгляды, и он отвечает им таким же: да, вот он я – монгрел, любимец Ясона Минка. Готовы убивать, только бы оказаться на моем месте, верно?  
Ага, в этом можно найти какое-то извращенное удовольствие. Он знает, что его положение особенное. В самом деле, какой еще пет посмеет уснуть во время заседания. Он знает свою ценность, всем своим видом говоря «мой хозяин круче ваших». Хочется побить их их же оружием, и этот прием, кажется, работает, пусть ему и не хватает духа пользоваться им постоянно.  
Все еще сонный, в машине он прислоняется к Ясону. Даже, можно сказать, прижимается – и снова задремывает. Тяжелая была ночь, пет?  
Он прекрасен.  
Только вообрази, Катце, попробуй вообразить, что вы встретились в другой жизни. Было бы что-нибудь?  
Хищное обаяние, кошачья грация, интеллект, чувство юмора… Было бы?  
Нет, вы слишком разные. До того как все это началось, вы не могли даже поддерживать простейшую дружбу. Все из-за Ясона.  
Что ты скажешь себе, Катце? Что ты делаешь это ради них? Ради Рики? Чтобы изменить отношение Рики к Ясону? Тем, что спишь с парнем?  
Оправдания глупее просто не придумать.  
Тогда почему?..  
Просто потому, что он красив?  
Черт, Катце, ты же кастрат, твое либидо не должно быть сильнее естественного инстинкта самосохранения.  
Есть еще варианты?  
Он приходит к тебе, потому что ему нужно как-то отвлечься, выбросить все из головы. Он говорит, что ему нужно твое тепло. И добавляет, что не прочь хоть иногда побыть сверху.  
Да, и ты делаешь это для него просто из чистого альтруизма.  
Как трогательно.  
Тебе жаль парня? Или ты завидуешь ему?  
Или это твой нездоровый способ быть как можно ближе к Ясону?  
Разделить его страсть.  
Позволить ей сжигать тебя, как она сжигает его.  
Хоть как-то соединиться с ним.  
Что, находишь это романтичным?  
Ты всегда думаешь, как он прижимается к той же самой коже, смахивает капли того же самого пота, слышит те же самые стоны, пробует ту же самую слюну.  
Ты извращенец, Катце, ты знаешь это?  
Годы в этом бизнесе сделали тебя психом. 

***  
– Я должен извиниться перед тобой, Катце, – начал Ясон, когда все трое вошли в дом. – Я знаю, это мешает твоей работе. Очень надеюсь, такое будет случаться не слишком часто. Я слишком ценю тебя, чтобы позволить тебе быть просто шофером.  
– Ага. И мы все помрем от скуки без такого блестящего собеседника, – проворчал Рики. Катце понимал, что тот намекает на тяжелое молчание в машине. Ну не хотелось ему говорить. И, в конце концов, парень все время дремал. – Лично я в койку. Пока, рыжий. – Он вышел из коридора.  
Катце вздохнул.  
– Последнее время ему получше, да?  
Ясон посмотрел на него, но ничего не сказал. Так же молча направился к своему кабинету, не сделав Катце знака следовать за собой – это подразумевалось. Блонди достал из стола два диска.  
– Да, конечно. – Он подал диски Катце. Рыжий взял их, на мгновение встретившись с взглядом прекрасных синих глаз. Давно прошли те времена, когда этот пристальный взгляд казался невыносимым.  
Поздравляю, Катце. Тебе что, мало в жизни ОДНИХ неопределенных, двойственных отношений? 

***  
– Мы должны покончить с этим.  
– Мммм, знаю, – пробормотал Рики, целуя его шею.  
– Мы _должны_.  
– Ты никогда не задумывался? – Рики приподнялся на локте.  
– О чем?  
– Что он сделает, когда узнает.  
Катце застыл.  
– Стараюсь не думать.  
– Мне кажется… – начал Рики, прижимаясь к рыжему. – Мне кажется, он бы понял.  
– Понял?  
– Ага. Он много чего понимает. Ну, знаешь, с наворотами. Вот только не может ухватить что-то самое простое.

5

Они сидели все вместе за поданным по приказу блонди вином, и разговор все больше съезжал на типично монгрельские темы. А Ясон слушал, наверное, пытаясь понять. Хотя в его случае это могло только означать просто попытку запомнить побольше примеров, а потом использовать их, чтобы создать в голове модель того, что его монгрелы называют «реальной жизнью». Жизнь без поводка.  
– Рики. – Ясон отставил бокал. – Что вы называете плюхом?  
Катце только что сказал, что, собственно, не против приводить Рики к себе после заседаний, если это «стабилизирует ситуацию» (при этих словах рыжему стало несколько не по себе), но еще один плюх посреди ночи – и он вышвырнет Рики в коридор.  
Рики, присевший на подлокотник кресла Катце, потянулся и объяснил.  
– Я просто плюхнулся на него, ну, знаешь, прыгнул на него или, скорее, упал всей тяжестью, когда он спал.  
– Еще один бессмысленный способ выражения дружеских чувств, – прокомментировал Катце.  
Мгновение Ясон смотрел на них.  
– Это, наверное, больно.  
– Не очень, – ухмыльнулся Катце. – Дело привычки. Тем более, после того, как нечто подобное проделывал сосед по комнате, упакованный в гипс от шеи до пояса…  
Рики расхохотался. Ясон сумел не захлебнуться вином.  
– Что с ним стряслось? – спросил парень.  
– Ничего особенного. Ехал на байке и не заметил стену. Бывает.  
– Угу. – Рики задумался. – Со _мной_ такое тоже бывало. Уже раза три или четыре.  
– Рики, – повелительно произнес Ясон. – Больше никаких байков.  
– Блиин, – нахмурился пет. Ну да, как будто он принимал угрозу всерьез. Или как будто Ясон вообще разрешал ему ездить на байке. – Это совершенно безопасный вид транспорта. Верно, Катце?  
– Ага. Посмотреть хоть на него, – дилер ткнул пальцем в парня. – Ему почти двадцать один, всего четыре аварии и – подумать только – он еще жив.  
– От тебя никакого толку, – пробубнил Рики.  
– И не планировалось.  
– Ты мне не нравишься, – объявил Рики и пересел на подлокотник кресла Ясона. Блонди обхватил его рукой, и Рики позволил это, даже прислонился к его груди.  
– Кроме того, это фигня, будто байки опасны. Это…  
– Это все из-за домов, внезапно появляющихся на пути.  
– Прибью, – заявил Рики и попытался встать, но рука Ясона удержала его на месте. Катце чуть улыбнулся. 

Проклятье, как же красиво они смотрятся вместе. Ясон обхватил Рики рукой – собственнически, крепко, словно монгрел мог бы сбежать от него даже сейчас. Парень выглядел каким-то скучающим, безразличным. Невысокий даже по меркам обычных людей, а уж тем более для блонди, но хорошо сложенный, не хрупкий. Совершенный в своем несовершенстве. Угрюмое лицо – и черные волосы на фоне золотого водопада. Темная даже для трущоб кожа казалась еще темнее по сравнению с беломраморным телом Ясона. Полная противоположность. Интересно, сами-то они это замечали?  
Катце извинился и вышел из комнаты. Ему надо было побыть одному. Он пошел в уборную.  
Это неправильно: сидеть здесь и болтать вот так – так легко, так по-дружески, – через два дня после того, как трахался с любимым петом Блонди. Черт, Ясон не только рисковал всем ради щенка, он _действительно_ пытался общаться с ним. Без особого успеха, но все же. А Рики… Рики был все тем же угрюмым Сердитым Молодым Человеком, что и всегда. Хоть толика желания сделать шаг навстречу, и…  
Он говорил ему это. Много раз. Но Рики не хотел слушать.  
– Брал меня против воли – и не раз. Унижал, превратил в животное. Дать ему шанс? Зачем? Может, ты и можешь лизать сапоги тому, кто причинил тебе столько страданий. Я не могу.  
Это было больно. По-настоящему больно.  
Иногда рядом с Рики он чувствовал себя настоящим дерьмом. Нельзя сказать, что Катце никогда ничего такого о себе не думал. Он служил тому, кто изуродовал его, потому что – с формальной точки зрения – это был наилучший вариант, потому что это обеспечивало власть и деньги и давало независимость. Он не хотел больше голодать. И не хотел проверять, сможет ли сбежать от Ясона. Позволено ли ему будет сбежать. 

– Рики, давай поговорим серьезно. На самом деле, тебе эти котята не нужны. Кроме того, ты нарушил…  
– Ясон, я _не_ нарушал условий договора. Это был… особый случай.  
Катце вышел из уборной и резко остановился на пути в кабинет Ясона. Двери были открыты, он слышал все.  
– Избить ходячий шедевр генетических разработок Рауля… ну, знаешь ли, пет…  
– Ну, Ясон, не такой уж это шедевр, раз синяки не заживут к следующему шоу. Я тут не причем. Видимо, Раулю надо еще поработать.  
Ясон вздохнул.  
– Ты правда рассчитывал, что я позволю тебе оставить их?  
– Нуу… – монгрел откашлялся. – Они правда так тебе мешают?  
– Не будь ребенком, Рики. Почему ты решил, что они тебе нужны?  
– Ну, мне… тут вроде как одиноко. – Он и не пытался говорить серьезно. Наоборот, скорее чрезмерно драматично. – Нужно какое-то общество, знаешь ли.  
– А моего общества тебе недостаточно? – голос Ясона тоже звучал не слишком серьезно. Это была интеллектуальная игра, пикировка, а не настоящая ссора.  
– Ну… ты… ты, конечно, _стараешься_ , но низшим формам жизни нужен… кто-то более равный… там, где речь идет об интеллектуальном уровне.  
Ясон засмеялся. Очко в пользу Рики.  
– У тебя есть Джими.  
– Я сказал «равный», Ясон.  
– Ты не слишком суров?  
– Нет. Индивидуальности в нем не больше, чем у зеленого салата.  
– Тут я ничего не могу поделать, мой милый. Кроме того, он здесь ненадолго.  
– Знаю, – коротко ответил Рики. – Когда будешь подбирать нового, поищи кого-нибудь, у кого в словаре больше десяти слов.  
– Рики, дорогой мой, если бы Церес мог естественным образом порождать больше людей, вроде тебя и Катце, не было бы кастовой системы.  
Воцарилось молчание.  
– Ты правда так думаешь? В смысле, о нас двоих.  
– Да.  
И тогда Рики снова стал собой.  
– Тогда почему, черт возьми, я не могу решать сам?  
– При чем здесь это, пет?  
– Ты только что признал, что я достаточно разумен, чтобы быть самостоятельным, полезным членом общества.  
– Да. Вполне.  
– Тогда почему?..  
– Потому что у этого мира свои правила, мой дорогой, и не тебе и не мне менять их.  
– Но…  
– Ты знаешь определение разумности, пет? Это способность приспосабливаться к неблагоприятным условиям. Я допускаю, что ты на это способен.  
Рики фыркнул.  
– Катце сумел приспособиться. Рано или поздно и ты сможешь, – подытожил Ясон.  
– Как скажешь, – проворчал Рики. – Я точно также мог бы приспособиться и к жизни где-нибудь в лесу или степи, но разве это не было бы расточительством по отношению к моему острому уму?  
Ясон коротко рассмеялся. Катце глубоко вздохнул и вошел в комнату. 

***  
На следующее утро Катце проснулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, что происходит, но слишком поздно, чтобы помешать.  
– Рики, не… – успел вскрикнуть он, прежде чем крепкий, полуголый парень подхватился с пола и бухнулся прямо на него. Катце инстинктивно поджал ноги, чтобы защитить живот, поэтому Рики шлепнулся на колени дилера. В результате больно стало обоим.  
– Рики… сколько тебе лет?  
– Ууй, заткнись, где же твое знаменитое чувство юмора?  
– А оно когда-нибудь существовало? – Катце с силой оттолкнул его. Он знал, что Ясон где-то неподалеку. – Иди к нему, – сказал он тихо. – Не усложняй все еще больше.  
Рики вздрогнул и встал, поправляя намотанное на талии полотенце. Катце подумал, что он очень привлекателен, но тут же прогнал эту мысль.  
– Ты не знаешь, чего лишаешься, – парень подмигнул и вышел из комнаты. Катце лежал неподвижно, невидяще уставившись в потолок.  
Очевидно, Рики пребывал в неплохом расположении духа, потому что буркнул: «Привет» встретившемуся в коридоре Ясону.  
– Не расхаживай с голой задницей, Рики, – бросил ему блонди. Почему-то Катце внезапно охватила… почти паника.  
– Чего это вдруг? Ревнуешь к двум евнухам? Тебе не о чем беспокоиться, задница эта твоя, у тебя даже бумага на нее имеется. Кроме того, кто, в натуре, научил тебя такому вульгарному слову? Как им не стыдно. – Рики говорил громко, как всегда, потому Катце слышал все. Расслышать Ясона было труднее, хотя блонди тоже никогда не чувствовал необходимости осторожничать в собственном доме.  
– Иди оденься, – приказал он.  
– Будь так добр, объясни, пожалуйста, какого черта ты выставляешь меня полуголым на людях, но не позволяешь раздеваться дома?  
– Считай это капризом.  
Вот, теперь Катце понял, откуда взялась паника. Не в обычаях Ясона было заставлять Рики одеваться. Гораздо больше он любил заставлять пета раздеваться. Возможно ли…  
– И, как ты верно заметил, эта задница моя. Как и все остальное.  
– Кое-что никогда не будет твоим, Ясон, – отрезал парень и ушел в свою комнату.  
Катце крепко зажмурился.  
Рики, не дави.  
– Например? – спросил Ясон, но Рики не потрудился ответить.  
Его смех подумал, Катце. Смех во время занятий любовью. Короткий, искренний, низкий. Ясный блеск глаз. Удовольствие без примеси унижения. Все его неизрасходованное тепло; медлительные, ленивые, чуть неуклюжие прикосновения. Крики без горечи, разрядка без боли, наслаждение без раскаяния.  
На самом деле, все, что Ясон легко мог бы получить – стоило ему лишь решиться и протянуть руку – принадлежало теперь Катце. 

6

– Катце.  
Он оторвал взгляд от экрана.  
– Да?  
Ясон сел на софу и закурил.  
– Скажи мне кое-что, только честно.  
Катце слегка отодвинулся от терминала, чтобы лучше видеть блонди.  
– Каково это, быть монгрелом? Какие чувства это вызывает?  
Мгновение Катце просто не мог понять вопрос.  
– Разумеется, тебе не с чем сравнивать. Ни у кого из нас нет такого опыта. Но попробуй сформулировать. А потом объяснить мне.  
Катце глубоко вздохнул.  
– Сформулировать? – ошарашено переспросил он.  
– Попробуй.  
– Черт, Ясон… – он не сдержал смеха. Может, это был не самый правильный метод обращаться к хозяину, но… плевать. Катце на мгновение задумался. – Быть монгрелом здесь или в Цересе?  
– Вообще.  
Он думал об этом. В детстве всё, что выходило за рамки окружающей действительности, весь этот «лучший мир», где люди не голодали, могли мыться горячей водой и покупать вещи, был чем-то вроде волшебной сказки. Когда он осознал, что этот – другой – мир существует, им овладели…  
– Гнев, беспомощность, горечь… – начал Катце. – Черт, Ясон, да просто пройдись по Мидасу. При этом представь, что в глазах всех встречных ты видишь презрение. И что каждый встречный может убить тебя просто так, из прихоти, без всяких последствий. Умножь это на всю жизнь человека. Это даст тебе некоторое представление.  
– Как же ты справляешься?  
– С этим можно жить. Просто осознаешь, что мир совершенно, абсолютно несправедлив. Но мне кажется, это лучше, чем принадлежать к низшим классам Мидаса. Не физически. Мне почему-то кажется, что, когда доходит до психологического комфорта…  
– Почему?  
– Монгрел – это монгрел, у него ничего нет, ему нечего терять. И он осознает себя вне системы. Он может послать систему. Но вот гражданин… его жизнь поддерживает именно система, и ей нельзя противостоять. Они сознают, что формально ничем не отличаются от монгрелов, и живут в страхе, что только эта тоталитарная власть не дает им опуститься на самое дно. Они сознают, что если попытаются восстать…  
– Я бы не сказал, что вы совсем одинаковы, Катце. Генная инженерия…  
– Обеспечивает по-настоящему серьезные отличия только для элиты. Обычные люди… Наверное, они немного здоровее, могут, скажем, удалять больные эмбрионы, но так ли это важно? Природа делает это сама, просто немного медленнее. Человечество тысячи лет жило без генетического воздействия. Люди, создавшие Юпитер, не были сконструированы. Формально это были монгрелы.  
Ясон засмеялся, очевидно, эта мысль его позабавила. А потом Катце услышал свой голос:  
– Если допустить, что создание не может быть совершеннее создателя…  
– Как интересно. Я никогда не думал об этом.  
– Мне это только что пришло в голову. – Катце, ты говоришь с сыном Юпитер, ежели до сих пор не заметил. Ты только что намекнул…  
– Природу трудно превзойти, тебе не кажется? – начал Блонди. – Инструмент может быть совершеннее человеческой руки в какой-то _одной_ области, но нельзя создать инструмент _более_ универсальный, чем рука.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду?  
– Ты не можешь создать нечто более совершенное, чем ты сам. Но можешь создавать все более и более совершенные инструменты.  
Мгновение Катце молчал, пытаясь понять, что имеет в виду Ясон. Потом блонди встал.  
– Я иду гулять, – объявил он.

***  
Каждый раз, когда Рики входил в комнату, Ясон чуть улыбался.  
Вряд ли кто-то посторонний заметил бы. Возможно, даже Рики не замечал. Но Катце наблюдал это лицо больше десяти лет.  
Это было почти чудо: наблюдать, как эта совершенная человеко-машина обнаруживает в себе эмоции, как удивляется этому не меньше, чем все остальные. Но оттого безжалостность, беспощадная твердость внушали еще больший ужас. Когда Ясон желал чего-то… он должен был получить желаемое, и места сомнениям тут не было. Люди были пешками на его шахматной доске. Он решал. Остальные должны были действовать в соответствии с этим решением. Он был богом этого города. Быть исполнителем его приказов иногда бывало невыносимо.  
Может быть, поэтому он был создан лишенным эмоций. Совершенный инструмент. Инструмент для управления городом. Обычное человеческое существо, подверженное страхам и заботам, не справилось бы.  
Он был создан быть жестоким. Не чудовищем, но безжалостным.  
Безжалостным.  
Шрам на щеке зудел. О да, Катце мог бы кое-то рассказать о применяемых Ясоном методах наказания и награждения.  
Он должен бы знать, что нельзя предавать доверие Ясона. _Теперь_ – он должен бы знать.  
Ясон, что ты сделаешь, когда узнаешь?  
Мысль, что Рики спит с Катце казалась такой смехотворной даже самому дилеру, что он просто не мог предсказать никакой рациональной реакции этого аналитического мозга на подобное известие. Нет. Ясон и не будет рациональным. Он позволит новообнаруженным эмоциям руководить им. Новым, необузданным, неуправляемым, подавляющим.  
Черт, они действительно _должны бы_ бояться.  
Но они почему-то не боялись. Возможно, просто срабатывал защитный механизм измученных подсознаний. 

***  
Глубокую, почти осязаемую тишину нарушал лишь стук пальцев по клавиатуре.  
Катце дернулся, когда босые ноги быстро прошлепали по комнате, а потом рука стукнула его по плечу.  
– Попался.  
– Блин, Рики, когда-нибудь ты доведешь меня до сердечного приступа, – прошипел он. И даже не повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на парня. – Что ты здесь делаешь?  
Рики засмеялся.  
– Знаешь, этот вопрос ему задают все. Наверное, он считает, что не обязан никому объяснять свои решения.  
Катце вздохнул. Мозг, погруженный в трудоголический транс, наконец, признал факт, что он больше не на работе. Это дом Ясона. Само собой разумеется, что Рики здесь. Он почти…  
– Ну, очнулся? – Рики присел на стол. Точнее, на клавиатуру. В комнате, кстати, было три стула. – Хочешь кофе? Сейчас три часа утра – если ты вдруг не заметил. Самое подходящее время для пятой чашки кофеина за день – или какая она будет по счету?  
– Шестая.  
– Тем более, – ухмыльнулся мальчишка. – Пошли на кухню. После полуночи наступает мое время осознанной независимости.  
Неужто. Словно он не был осознанно независимым в течение дня.  
– Почему «после полуночи»?  
Еще одна ухмылка.  
– Кои спит. Я снова съем все мороженое.  
Типично.  
Кои был новым фурнитуром Ясона. Рыжеволосый, зеленоглазый мальчик провел в доме уже несколько дней.  
– Вы как-то поладили?  
Рики пожал плечами.  
– Он считает меня идиотом.  
– Да ну? Интересно, почему, – усмехнулся Катце, и Рики на автомате ткнул его кулаком.  
– Мать твою. – Катце закатил глаза, массируя пострадавшую руку. – Иногда я тоже удивляюсь, что, черт побери, Ясон в тебе нашел.  
Рики улыбнулся.  
– Я все еще пытаюсь понять это. Пошли. Я приготовлю кофе.

То, как Рики двигался по кухне, свидетельствовало о многолетней привычке к независимому самообслуживанию, а не только когда никого другого нет поблизости. Он налил две чашки кофе и присел на кухонный стол (на кухне, кстати, стояло четыре стула).  
– Дружище, вот это жизнь, – засмеялся он. – Выпить с тобой кофе в три часа ночи в самой роскошной кухне Эос. Мои тайные мечты стали явью.  
– Не пей слишком много. Потом не заснешь.  
– Не беспокойся обо мне. Кроме того, я могу засыпать, когда захочу. Это единственный способ избежать его эрекции. _Иногда_ он не будит меня.  
Катце посмотрел на него с тонкой улыбкой.  
– Ты _настолько_ ненавидишь это?  
Рики ухмыльнулся.  
– Нет, – признался он.  
Катце кивнул.  
– Так странно, – начал парень. – Иногда мне кажется… Дружище, этот тип заставил меня лизать ему сапоги перед моими друзьями. Но почему-то, когда я смотрю на него… Иногда он так похож на ребенка. Я смотрю на него, когда он спит, и не могу не улыбаться.  
Катце промолчал.  
– Каким хозяином он был? В смысле, для тебя? – спросил Рики.  
Проклятье, эти двое начали доставать его своими «блестящими» вопросами. Катце покачал головой.  
– Может, для петов и существуют разные _виды хозяев_ , но у фурнитуров иначе. С петами могут обращаться по-разному, но с фурнитурами у всех одинаково – их не замечают. Он просто не видел меня. И для меня, черт побери, было большой честью, когда он, наконец, меня заметил.  
Теперь настала очередь Рики понимающе кивнуть.  
Но он всегда был справедлив, подумал Катце. Что бы ни случалось, Катце никогда не мог сказать, что Ясон нечестен с ним. Он всегда был честен. Даже когда оставил Катце в луже собственной крови.  
Рыжий встал и подошел к Рики, положил руки ему на бедра. Мальчишка удивленно посмотрел на него.  
– Заканчиваем, – объявил он. Рики смотрел на него с легкой ухмылкой, словно пытаясь напомнить, что он уже говорил это – и не раз. – Он не заслуживает такого. А мы не заслуживаем того, что он сделает с нами.  
– Верно, – прошипел Рики, а потом улыбнулся, ухватил Катце за пуловер и притянул ближе. – Заканчиваем. Когда-нибудь. Обязательно.  
В его голосе звучала горькая ирония. Это не была шутка. Он боялся – точно так же, как Катце. Не Ясона. Себя.  
Дилер ощутил прикосновение мягких губ к губам, теплое дыхание и ласковую руку на щеке. Он потерялся в этом тепле, тепле, которого нигде больше не находил за всю жизнь – только здесь, только с этим мальчиком, таким же испуганным, усталым и одиноким, как он сам. На мгновение это создало иллюзию безопасности, и он был слишком слаб, чтобы сопротивляться ей.  
Замкнутый круг.  
Он не заслуживает этого. Мы тоже.  
На краткий миг Катце был уверен, что видел что-то. Голубые глаза отразились в окне кухни. Морозный взгляд холодных, как лед, глаз. Глаз, не созданных быть теплыми.  
А потом он не видел ничего, кроме темного сияния глаз – так близко. 

28.08.2008


End file.
